1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to an angled card edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A card edge connector is used to hold a memory module and to electrically couple such module to a mother printed circuit board on which the card edge connector is mounted, nowadays, the card edge connector is designed to be angled with respect to the mother printed circuit board, thus reducing the height of the card edge connector. Such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,606 and comprises an insulative housing defining a central slot with a plurality of upper contacts and low contacts positioned on an upper and a low sides of said central slot respectively, the upper contacts and the low contacts each defines an upper retention portion and a lower retention portion which are interferentially fixed with the housing, the lower retention portions is secured with bottom portions of a lower side wall of the housing, that is to say, the lower retention portions is located at a relatively lower portion of the housing. In order to further reduce the height of the housing, bottom portions of the lower side wall is to be cut away, in this way, the lower contacts can not be retained by the housing.
It is thus desired to provide a card edge connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.